My Favourite Christmas Story
by C1901
Summary: Bella has only ever seen a future with Jake, Edward just broke up with his childhood sweetheart. Bella and Edward both attend Phil's Baseball Christmas party. They are both alone. Until they find each other.
1. Hi, my name is

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer... unfortunately.**

**A/N Read and Review!! Oh! And it's not written in anyone's point of view because it switches from Edward to Bella all the time... maybe even someone else from time to time. **

**__________________________________________________________________**

As Bella dressed up with Angela and Jessica at her side, mouth wide while putting on mascara, she wondered why she was going to so much effort to look good. Her steady boyfriend Jake wasn't even going to Phil's anual Chirstmas baseball party. Phil was Bella's stepfather. He had married Renee when Bella was 15. He coached in the minor league, and every year he would have a Christmas party for all his baseball team and their families. Bella had always thought it was a fun night, and she enjoyed going. But this time it wa different, this time was the first time Bella didn't have Jake at her side to laugh at all the annoying player's wifes, or to steal the vodka with. This time all she had was her friends Angela and Jessica. But she still felt like she needed to go.

"Earth to Bella! Hellooooo!" Angela said as she waved her hand in front of Bella's face.

Bella switched back into reality. "Mmmmmm."

"I like the dress..." Angela said as she gestured towards the dress Bella was wearing. It was a red strapless cocktail dress that had black lace underneath the skirt. The dress bunched around the centre of the bust, giving just the right effect for her figure. Bella had bought it on sale last month, even though she had no idea where she was going to wear it, but this occasion seemed to fit. "it looks great, but it just need something... more." Angela mumbled.

She stuck her tounge out of her mouth and let her hand hover over the make up clad bathroom counter until she found exactly what she was looking for.

"This is Perfect!" Angela said as she picked up the blood red lipstick that Bella had never worn, just because she had never been that daring and because she never thought she could pull it off.

"I don't think that's going to work Ange... Won't it look tacky?" Bella asked.

"Bella, red is so your colour... can you please just put it on! We are going to be late!" Jessica said as she started packing her clutch with supplies to last us through the night.

As Bella finished putting on the lipstick she realised that Angela and Jessica were right, the lipstick didn't look tacky and it really did suit her. Angela and Jessica had almost finished aswell. Angela look great in her blue strapless bubble dress, she was so skinny that when it bunched in around her waist, she pulled it off effortlessly. Jessica's dress was exactly her taste, the neckline plummeted to just below her boobs, and around the waist was a band of diamontes, the halter neck showed of the tan of her back nicely.

Angela and Jessica slipped out of the bathroom down the hall of their shared home as Bella opened her purse to put the red lipstick in, just in case.

"Bella, are you coming?" Jessica shouted loudly. Bella quickly shut her purse and fumbled for her shoes, clumsily putting them on her feet.

"Yeah! I'm Coming!!!"

~~~~**~~~~

"Edward, you look totally suave!" Alice giggled as Edward came down the hall of his flat. Edward's suit was black and double breasted, with a bow tie. The black contrasted with his pale complexion perfectly. Alice knew what the suit would look like as she had helped him pick it out. Alice and Edward were carpooling to the party that their father Carlisle was making them go to. Carlisle was playing baseball for Phil Dwyer's team, even though it was only minor league it was what made him happy so no one ever argued for him to get a real job.

"Why thank you, Alice. You look nice too." Alice's dress was about mid-thigh length with a v cut neck. The dress was a berry colour and on the chest and hem their were rows and rows of sequins. "Where's Jasper? Aren't you two with each other all the time, pratically inseperable?" Edward asked while he looked in the mirror on the wall and fixed his tie and cuffs.

"He's meeting us there, I told him that we needed to talk." Alice said quietly. Edward knew what she was going on about, and he had lost count on how many times they had had this conversation.

"Alice, I understand you're just trying to help, but I honsetly don't want to talk about it. Tanya was just, she wasn't right for me," That was a lie, Edward knew that Tanya was the person he was meant to spend eternity with. "we broke up and it was a mutual decision," another lie, it had all been Tanya's doing, he still felt like his heart had been stomped on by one hundred football players wearing spiked boots. "I'm over it and I'm happy," Lie. Lie. Lie. "And now I just want to get into the car and go to this party, and pretend I'm enjoying it for Dad's sake." That was the truth.

"Fine, but when you go all Emo and try to get yourself killed, don't say I didn't try to help!" Alice growled as she unfolded herself from the sofa and placed her heeled feet back on the carpet. She picked up her purse and slung the strap over her shoulder, then started to walk down the hall towards the front door. As she disappeared, all Edward could hear was the clicking of her heels on the floorboards in the front entrance.

"Okay, it's bad enough that you put your heels up on my sofa! You could of ripped a stilleto sized hole in my upholstery! But now you are putting dents in my floorboards! What is wrong with you?!?!" Edward fumed.

"You'll get over it. The taxi is leaving..." Alice said as she put on her coat and walked out into the chilly winter air.

~~~~**~~~~

"Bella, honey, I'm so glad you could make it!" Renee said as she hugged Bella tightly. She looked love in he long plain black dress. She wasn't over the top and for her this was very fancy.

"Wouldn't miss it, mom." Bella said as she returned the hug. She was telling the truth but without her wingman, Jake, it just didn't seem as appealing. At least she had Jessica and Angela with her to pass the long hours. The party normally finished around two or three in the morning and it was only eight now. _I could always leave early, fake an illness or something. _Bella thought, but she had never been good at lying and it just didn't seem right.

"Hello girls." Renee said to Angela and Jessica, giving them a small wave, as they looked around in amazement. Phil had outdone himself this year, his parties had always looked great but this year it was beautiful. He had hired a function room at a winery, it was less like a function room and looked more like a ballroom. At the edges were roughly twenty glass doors that covered all the walls except the one with the entrance to the rooms. All the doors led to a wrap-around balcony that overlooked the vineyard and the beautiful iced over lake that was the the left of the vineyard. In the ballroom was an ice Baseball player, Phil probably modeled for it, because that's just the way he is. Around the edges were about thirty tables, all set for meals. Angela and Jessica were in absolute awe.

"Hello, Mrs Dwyer." They both said in unison. Giggling shortly after.

"Mom, this looks a little huge for one baseball team and their families. How many people are coming?" Bella asked.

"Well, it turns out that it was more of a league party, so everyone is coming." Renee said. Everyone meant about three hundred people.

"Great." Bella said as she walked away towards the bar.

~~~~**~~~~

Edward enetered the hall, looking around for his family, soon he spotted Emmett, over near the bar making a pass a beautiful leggy blonde. She was standing with her friends not far behind her giggling. Emmett was Edward's brother. The had been best friend's ever since they were younger. Emmett was older by three years, making him 24. But Edward had more intellect.

"I'm like a rubix cube, the longer you play with me the harder I get." Edward heard Emmett say when he was closer. Edward slapped his hand to his forehead. How could his brother be so stupid.

"Well lucky I like puzzles then." The leggy blonde said in response. She slid Emmett a napkin with her number on it. As she walked away she yelled, "Call me sometime."

"Who was that?" Edward asked as he sat down next to Emmett ordering his favourite drink, a gin and tonic.

"That was a Miss Rosalie Hale, and Damn is she fine!" Emmett said staring after her.

"Excuse me?" Edward coughed, staring at his brother is disbelief.

"Oh, Look I got her digits! Up top!" Emmett yelled as he raised his hand.

Edward swallowed his mouthful of drink and started to cough. Emmett used the hand he had raised to pat Edward's back to help stop the coughing.

"Never, EVER, say that again!" Edward laughed.

"Can't promise it, Homey E!" Emmett snickered.

"Don't call me that."

"Why?"

Edward just shook his head and took another sip off his drink. The hall looked good. Edward had never met Phil, but he had never thought he would be this creative. When he scanned the hall again looking for his family, he spotted a girl dressed in a red dress, with the reddest lipstick he had ever seen painted on her beautiful plumped lips. She had just walked in with two of her friends and hugged Renee Dwyer, Phil's wife. He had no idea who she was but he felt magnetically drawn to her. Emmett drew him back out of his daydream.

"Check out th brunette in the red dress. Woah!" Emmett said to Edward.

"Dibs!" Edward said as he slapped Emmett on the chest. But Edward didn't move, he had called dibs, but he wasn't getting up to go and talk to her yet.

"Are you gonna go talk to her, if not revoke your dibs! I want a peice of that!" Emmett said eyeing her like she was a peice of meat.

"Don't talk about her like that! And I'm not going to revoke my dibs, just biding my time." Edward retorted. He skulled his drink and ordered another one. Still not moving from his seat.

"Ohhhh, Homey E is nervous. Homey E is nervous!" Emmett chanted from his seat. More loudly than necessary.

"Will you just keep it down, you don't want her to look over here do you?"

"HOMEY E IS NERVOUS HOMEY E IS NERVOUS!!!" Emmett continued, get louder each time.

"Stop. Emmett come on! Stop it now!"

"To late man, she's coming over." Emmett said as he got up and walked away, whistling.

The brunette walked over towards the bar, her friends had gone out onto the balcony to look at the view, this was Edward's chance. As she sat at the bar and ordered a gin and tonic, Edward got up and walked over to her.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked the mysterious brunette. Before he sat down.

"No." She replied, looking up at him and smile, it was only a half smile, but she still looked beautiful.

As Edward sat down he held out his hand. "Hi. Edward Cullen. What's your name?"

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­____________________________________________________________**

**A/N Ohkay, now it's time for you to review! Please tell me what you think! Welcome to ask questions aswell... will answer if it doesn't ruin the plotline... or even maybe if it does. **

**Bella = ./_ePRyHkol5sk/STcsUZgnd0I/AAAAAAAADsI/Tu3I7fe0lAg/s320/Strapless+Cocktail+ **

**Angela = . **

**Jessica = .com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=1706737 **

**Alice = .com/files/400/2008/04/0804_09_ **


	2. Bam, and she's down!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

**A/N: Okay, I am so sorrrrrrryyyyyy. I have like a billion exams.... some I even did willingly.... I would have uploaded quicker if I could have.... SOOOO SOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYY!!! But here is another chapter. **

"Bella. So what are you doing here Edward Cullen?" She asked as she looked around the room, which was decorated in all different reds, golds, silvers and greens. The party was in full swing now, she could see Angela and Jessica grinding up against some guys that they had never met. Well at least they were having fun.

"My father is Carlisle. Plays for Phil's baseball team... He is sort of going through a midlife crisis. Wants to be young again and all that." Edward said as he pointed to Carlisle who was dancing with his mother Esme. "Why are you here, Bella?"

Bella thought about this, should she tell him that Phil was her step-father or just say that she knew the hosts. She didn't want to be treated any differently. "Uhmm, I'm friends with the hosts. " That was too vague, she thought. Now he's going to ask questions.

"You're not dating, the coach, what's his name? Phil! Are you?" Edward said, looking directly into Bella's eyes.

"Oh God no. We're just close that's all. Ew I think I just threw up in my mouth." Bella replied taking a mouthful of her drink and swallowing slowly as she looked around the room once again. The music was beginning to get slower. People were partnering up with their loved ones.

"Okay, so if you aren't dating Phil. Are you Single?" Edward asked. Still giving her complete eye contact.

"No." Bella replied, not offering any more information than that.

"Is he here?" Edward asked, not giving up.

"No." Bella repeated again.

"Will I be out of line in asking you for a dance?"

"I guess one dance is alright. But just one." Bella said as she stood up, sculling the rest of her drink. Edward mirrored her movement, and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

"Uhmm, Edward, before when I said yes to dancing, I forgot to mention that I couldn't dance." Bella said, slightly dragging her feet.

"Well, Bella, That isn't a problem. Lots of people can't dance. Just look at my brother." Edward said as he pointed towards a bulky male that was doing the shopping trolley and the sprinkler. Bella snickered.

"Oh I don't know. He has some moves. Some girls find that attractive. Hang on I'll be right back... Just going to ask him if I can have the next dance." Bella said as she began to pull away from Edward's grip.

"Nuh-Uh, you are mine for now." He said as he pulled her back to face him, placing one hand on her right hip and holding her left hand roughly around shoulder height.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I believe you are missing one tiny little thing." Bella smiled. The truth was that she may have been mildly attracted to Edward, regardless of being taken.

"And what would that be?" He asked as he dipped her.

"I only promised one dance."

"Yes, but you see Bella. After one dance with me, you will come begging for more. I know this, because I am brilliant." Edward smiled a crooked smile and then spun her.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

Edward dropped his hands and looked up at where the voice was coming from. A girl stepped out from between the crowd and started to walk towards where Edward and Bella were standing.

"You know her?" Bella asked, gazing at the girl that was walking over. Her hair was a strawberry blonde and her legs seemed to go on forever. Her strut belonged on a runway, not at a baseball Christmas party.

"That," Edward said, pointing over to the leggy beauty. "Is Tanya Denali." At that point, Edward was pretty much hiding behind Bella, trying not to draw attention to him. But against Bella's 5 foot 4, Edward looked like a giant.

Not turning around to where Edward was hiding Bella tried to continue their conversation.

"So, this is none of my business, but may I ask why she is strutting over here with an angry look on her face... I mean I just want to know the details before I have to go and defend your honour while you are behaving like a coward."

"Well," Edward began, still slightly hiding behind Bella's small figure. "She is kind of my ex-girlfriend, and I kind broke up with her through text message... but she frightens me."

"I was just fishing when I said you were a coward, but I guess I was right." Bella laughed, feeling a little less sorry for Edward and the wrath that he was about to receive.

"Well, you caught me. And I am a coward, but she's a bitch. I mean she's terrifying."

Tanya finally arrived to where Edward and Bella were standing. Edward was standing slightly straighter, he was looking in the opposite direction to where Tanya was standing, pulling his hair slightly.

"Edward! Don't you ever listen?" Tanya slightly screamed. Bella was waiting for the moment that she would stamp her foot.

"Oh Tanya! What a surprise! I didn't see you come in." Edward said as he turned around and faced the strawberry blonde bombshell. Sure he may not have seen her come in. But Bella was pretty sure that everyone had heard her.

"Oh, well I actually came over to ask if I can have this next dance. We haven't seen each other in so long." She put her hand on her hip and popped it very professionally.

"Well, actually Tanya. I am here with Bella tonight." Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders. Tanya looked her up and down in disgust. She seemed to gain confidence in Bella's plain appearance.

"What? This skank? She doesn't even have any boobs. Who on earth would find her attractive?"

"Excuse me!" Bella said as she stepped forward and glared at Tanya. Tanya was slightly taller than Bella so it was a little hard for Bella to act intimidating. "You have no right to come in here and speak about me like that!"

"Then don't go groping my boyfriend like that!" She hissed towards Bella.

"Actually we aren't together anymore if you would remember correctly." Edward said quietly from where he was standing.

Tanya looked at Edward and smiled evilly. "It's not over until I say it's over." She smiled.

At this point the whole ballroom was looking at Edward, Bella and Tanya's performance. Bella could see Renee and Phil standing to the left of her frowning in disapproval. As if it was all her fault. Edwards Parents Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the bar, embarrassed and disappointed at the scene that their son had caused.

"She's right, Edward." Bella said smiling. Edward looked at her as if she was insane. "She's right. It's not over till the fat lady sings."

"Ooooh, Burn!" Yelled a voice form the crowd.

"Not the time, Emmett." Edward yelled in return.

"How dare you! I am not fat." Tanya gasped in horror. Her face was bright red. Obviously Bella had hit the spot. She must have gained some weight in the last month or so.

"Well, Your Prada seems to say something different as it is almost bursting at its seems. I've had enough of this child like teasing. Edward, let's go." Throwing and apologetic look towards her parents that clearly said 'I am so sorry; I'll make it up to you.' Bella linked her arm with Edward's and started towards the door.

She wasn't quick enough.

Tanya's manicured hands grabbed hold of her shoulder and turned around.

"What N-?" Bella began to ask before Tanya's fist collided with her face causing her to fall flat on her arse.

"That's for calling me fat. And as for stealing my boyfriend, he's no good in bed, so I think that's punishment enough." With her final word, she turned on her heel and walked out, swaying her hips like she owned the place.

"Ooooh, Burn!" Emmett yelled from the crowd. Everyone's head turned from Bella and Edward to Emmett who was sitting at the bar with a large grin on his face.

"Believe me now?" Edward asked, while putting his hand out toward Bella as in offering her help up.

"About what? I just got punched in the face by your Girlfriend... not in the mood." Bella scowled.

"That she is a bitch, and terrifying. And I am extremely sorry about that too. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Edward said sincerely. Bella took his hand and he pulled her up, where she started to brush herself off. As she gazed around the room she saw Renee start to make her way over, she was so angry that Bella could almost see the smoke that was coming out of her ears.

"BELLA MARIE SWAN! HOW DARE YOU EMBARASS PHIL AND I LIKE THAT?" Renee screamed. Her face was turning purple and she looked like she was going to blow a vein in her head if she didn't calm down.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't intend for that to happen and neither did Edward. He didn't invite her here and they aren't dating anymore. It wasn't our fault." Bella pleaded to her mother.

"Yes, Mr and Mrs Dwyer, please forgive Miss Denali's outrageous behaviour. I will inform her of how inappropriate her actions were. That is if I ever speak to her again after the behaviour that she displayed here tonight. Please accept my sincerest apologies." Edward said, dazzling her by his good looks and charm.

"No harm done, boy." Phil said as he came up and wrapped his arms around Renee's shoulders. "Now, please everyone, just grab a drink and continue to Party." Phil winked at Bella and Edward and turned Renee around and directed her towards the bar to grab another apple martini. Everyone at the party had turned away and left or had started a conversation with someone standing next to them.

"Your eye is starting to bruise; maybe we should get you home and put an ice-pack on it." Edward said as he touched Bella's bottom eyelid. Bella winced in response. Edward pulled away his hand not wanting to cause her anymore pain.

"Sure, I'll just un-cloak my bag and coat and tell my mom and Phil that I am leaving." Bella said as she walked away from Edward. Edward walked over to where Emmett was sitting at the bar. A large smile still on his face.

"So, no good in bed, Edikins?" Emmett laughed loudly.

"I've actually been told plenty of times that I'm spectacular in bed, thank you very much." Edward glared at Emmett, with a look that challenged him to say anymore about it.

Of course Emmett would step up to that challenge. "Prostitutes don't count, Eddy. You pay them to say that." He laughed and then moved out of Edward's reach before he could hit him.

"So is she going to find out how good you are in the sack, Edward?" Emmett asked nodding his head in the direction where Bella was giving her mom and Phil a hug goodbye and thanking them for the eventful evening.

"No, Emmett. As I don't even know the woman that seems a little bit out of line." Edward frowned. They hadn't even been on a first date and Emmett had already asked the question he asks about every girl Edward dates.

Bella had her coat and her bag and was walking over to where Edward was standing with Emmett. As she walked up, Emmett elbowed Edward in the side and winked.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked politely.

"Sure. You really don't have to take me home. I'll be fine by myself." Bella said.

"No, my crazy ex-girlfriend attacked you, by law I have to escort you home just in case she is waiting around a dark corner for you." Edward joked lightly.

"Oh, Okay. If it's the law I guess you have to obey."

"Ok then, let's go. I'll talk to you later Emmett." Edward said, as he fist bumped his brother before walking away.

"See you, man. Nice to meet you Bella." Emmett Smiled.

"You too." Bella replied politely.

At that Edward held out his arm to Bella, which she took. The last thing that Bella saw as she as leaving the room were her friends gawking at her. The last thing Edward saw was Emmett giving him the thumbs up. They both left the ballroom with a slight blush on their cheeks.


End file.
